


Among Us, But Reality

by FinallyWriting



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Fanfiction - Fandom, Friends, MurderMystery - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinallyWriting/pseuds/FinallyWriting
Summary: It's among us, but in reality
Kudos: 1





	Among Us, But Reality

The moon's glare clashed onto the black ship, seeming to make it glow as the barren waste land that surrounded it seemed to deflect the light, making it a sea of darkness. The waste land was nothing but an endless land of desert and disease. The ship began to rise up from the ground as the shimmering metal platform it sat on rose, and revealed a set of 12 people in colorful space suits. 

The first one to step out from under the platform wore a Cyan suit, seeming to be a leader of sorts to the group. Messy black locks fell from his beanie to the front of his face, covering his glasses placed in front of dark brown eyes, but he quickly pushed his hair back with a gloved hand. His tan skin glowed in the bright shimmer of the moon, revealing a large grin seemingly plastered across his face. He stopped walking when he was about six yards away from the ship, standing straight up with a glint in his eyes.

The next to reveal themselves was the one wearing a deep royal blue suit. They had a headband with small puffs of fluff coming from two sphere shapes on it, and short black locks that faded into blue framing their face with an uncomfortable look forming on it. Their eyes were scrunched up slightly and a slight frowned etched it's way forward. Though despite their obvious displeasure kept on striding forward, a sense of confidence and pride flowing through them. They stopped next to Boy with a Cyan suit giving a slight nod in greeting.

Taking in a large breath the third to come out and join the line forming was another boy wearing a peach suit with faded white and red half and half hair that stuck in spikes and light brown eyes that glimmered with mischief. He sprinted out, nearly tripping on his own feet a couple of times. He came to an abrupt stop next to the previous person to come out, giving them an excited wave and bouncing on the heels of his feet. They rolled their eyes and gave him a weak lopsided smile in response.

A light laugh was heard from beneath the platform as another person trudged out sluggishly. She wore a brown suit and had medium straight brown locks of falling in her face, though she kept trudging on not caring much about the hair falling over her glasses that gave some protection to her brown eyes. As she made it to the line she made no effort to acknowledge her crewmates, and slumped next to the hyper boy.

The next person seemed to appear out of thin air next to the girl in brown. She wore a purple suit and had extremely short light brown hair formed in a side fringe, a red tinge faded at the end. She had brooding dark brown eyes, though whatever fear or intimidation that they may have gave to those who met her were thrown out the window when they saw the nervous expression covering her face. She gulped and looked up toward the ship in slight fear, her body shaking.

After her another person appeared from the darkness of the platform. It was a girl with fluffy dirty blond hair that curled up in a sort of pixie cut style that wore a dark grey suit. She had a thin strip of black eyeliner that spiked out into a sharp end covering her eyelids, which were half closed. She stepped up next to the girl who was shaking uncontrollably, her diy earrings jostling ,and gave her a small smile along with a pat on the back for reassurance that she would be fine. The girl gave her a grateful smile and a small nod in thanks.

A boy started to walk out from under the platform another following behind him, poking his side as they walked towards the rest. The first had curly short black hair and extremely dark green eyes that twitched as he slowly lost his patience for the boy next to him. The other boy seemed absolutely ecastic though as he continued to poke him. His fluffy blonde curls bounced and his stormy blue eyes glinted as they walked, well he walked as the other boy stomped towards the others. They made it over within a few minutes, and were so invested in what each other were doing that they didn't notice the small wave the first that revealed himself gave to them. 

A sigh was heard as another girl walked out donning a Teal suit and a pair of headphones laying across her neck. Long brown wavy hair with curls at the end falling down her back and shoulders, deep brown eyes giving the blonde boy a glare as she walked towards him and the black haired boy. When She made it to them she grabbed the blonde and pushed him a side making daring him to resume his antics. She quickly disregarded him though as she gave the other boy a tight hug, caused his face to burst out in a strawberry blush. She pulled back a grin stretching across as she stood next to him, a light blush covering her face as well.

A dirty blonde haired boy wearing a green suit walked out after the girl in a slumped fashion, though you could see the how he seemingly calculated each step closely as he stared at the ground. He continued his trek toward the line until he finally arrived, looking up and revealing his half lidded very pale brown eyes, and a large lopsided grin. He let out a small chuckle as he looked at the others in the line getting weird looks from a few and making the one at the far right, the tan boy, sigh and facepalm.

The final two walked out together, a short grey suited boy, and someone with a pink suit. The short boy had side swept brown hair, his eyes were a light brown and portrayed a determined and solemn look as he strided toward the group stopping next to the blonde boy from before. The other person followed behind him wearing a pale pink and grey mask with a pair of silver and pink goggles covering their face. Their hair looked like a very pale blonde almost white with long waves flowing at a medium length to their chin.

As they all stood there, their stances and expressions varying, a man with the height of a giant stepped out of the opening of the ship as the platform lowered back down to the ground in front of them. He wore a green military vest pared with formal swamp green pants and some black combat boots. The several metals pinned to his vest rattled and clanked as he walked toward them, his arms positioned behind him. He had a very defined face with a greying beard growing on his chin, and even greyer hair that was slicked back into a cowlick as he walked toward them, his piercing green eyes staring into their souls.

"Well it seems you all were the ones chosen for this project," he yelled out every word his appearance going along with his gruff and authoritive voice that rang out into the bleak silence. All attention had been put on him and as soon as he saw everybody's eyes land on him he continued his speech. "My name is Commander Hurks, and you all have been chosen for project S to hopefully start life on another planet due to the deterioration of our own. Now before we let you all into the ship and start the take off I'll call out your names to ensure that all of you are here." He glanced at them all before pulling out a clipboard and pen out from behind him. "Christian?"

"Here sir," a slightly deep voice flowing out of the boy in the cyan suit said as he rose his head staring back at the commander with determination flowing through him. The commander nodded toward him and looked back toward the list.

"Bryson?"

"Right here" a slightly slurred voice spoke out, the boy with a black suit as he spoke his braces became visible as he gave the commander a glance. The commander gave him a slight nod back checking him off the list.

"Mi?"

There was no verbal response, but the person wearing a pink suit with goggles and a mask raised their hand in recognition to the commander's question. The commander gave a pleasant nod to them and went back to the list again marking them.

"Chasah Joy?" 

"Cj," the one in a royal blue suit replied kindly in a soft voice. He gave them a nod to show that he had heard and marked them off as well.

"Alexandria?" 

"Here commander," a lightly slurred and leveled voice replied. The commander glanced to who had said it, seeing the girl in a teal suit, he nodded and checked her off.

"Kori?"

"Yo," a girl with a slightly deeper voice than average, the one with the brown suit. The commander glared at her and marked her off with an aggravated grunt.

"Dylan?"

"I'm here," the dirty blonde with a green suit called out, giving a lazy wave to the commander. The commander rolled his eyes and mumbled something angrily and marked him off, calling the next person.

"Matthew?"

"Here," the blonde boy in a red suit that had been annoying Bryson before said in an exaggerated tone. The commander didn't even glance at him marking him off without any recognition, making Matthew frown.

"Paige?"

"Here," a meek voice called out, the girl in the purple suit raised her hand shakily. The commander gave her a short grin before marking her off, making her sigh in relief.

"Kayla?"

"Here sir," the girl with a dark grey suit said in a light voice giving the commander direct eye contact that seemed to make even him nervous. He cleared his throat before putting his attention back on his clipboard and marking her off.

"Jacob?" 

"Present," the boy in the grey suit called out confidently in a soft yet strong voice. The commander gave him a short glance, one eyebrow raise, but marked him off anyway.

"Seth?"

"Right here dude," the hyper boy in the peach suit yelled out in a high pitched voice. The commander groaned at his response and gave him a short glare as he marked him off.

"Okay, now that you all have been reported present you will board the ship and we will send you off into space." The commander said each word with absolute certainty, and as he finished everyone gave him a nod and put their helmets on.

Everyone slowly filled into the ship aweing at the high tech gadgets and gear placed in it, but were stopped when the commander directed their attention toward him, and guided them to the main control center where they were all sat down. Each of them was directed a seat in the room where the ship was piloted, by Christian of course, and everyone had a specific job to make sure the ship was kept intact. The commander left as the count down for the ship started.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

**Author's Note:**

> This took two hours, I hope you like it.


End file.
